Between Monarchs
|gold = 2000 2000 6000 |exp = 1600 1600 2000 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Black Army Stage 3 Sub-Boss: Knight (4th wave) Boss: Black Knight }} Part 1/3 Black Knight [ What's wrong?! If you're still standing, come at me! ] Pirika [ Something's different about the fighting style. Is that joy? For battle? ] Phoena [ Hero must have absorbed the Black Element, turned it into something purer. ] Pirika [ But at this rate, Hero will...! ] Phoena [ No, everything will be fine. ] Pirika [ Phoena... Yeah, you're right. Hero won't lose. ] Phoena [ Hero has also received strength from the Black Knight. ] Phoena [ The Black Knight's strength before being blackened and desire to save the world. ] Pirika [ The Black Knight's also fighting to protect the world. ] Phoena [ But it's different now. The Black Knight's trying to destroy our world. ] Phoena [ I cannot just let that happen. ] Pirika [ To protect this world... ] Phoena [ Hero... It's up to you. You must defeat the Black Knight. ] ---- Black Knight [ I will defeat you! Then my world can...! ] Part 2/3 Black Knight [ Augh! ] Pirika [ We did it! ] Black Knight [ No, not yet! ] Pirika [ No way! Don't tell me you can still stand?! ] Black Knight [ I carry a heavy burden. I must... ] Phoena [ There is no such thing for you anymore. ] Black Knight [ No! I still have to... I have to save my world! ] Phoena [ It's gone. Your world was destroyed. ] Black Knight [ Don't say that! You look and sound just the Phoena of my world... ] Phoena [ I'm fighting to protect the world. I'm sure the me in your world was doing the same. ] Phoena [ However, I would never wish for Hero to destroy another world! ] Black Knight [ ... ] Phoena [ You cannot get back what you once lost. ] Phoena [ If you create a new world, the memories of your past will all disappear as well. ] Phoena [ I don't want that. ] Phoena [ That is why we fight to protect what we have, including our memories and this world! ] Black Knight [ You really resemble my Phoena when you say it like that. ] Phoena [ ... ] -- The Black Knight glows with an eerie aura -- Pirika [ The Black Knight's aura seems different! ] Black Knight [ Fine. ] Black Knight [ Let's determine who is right. Either my will or your hopes will prevail. ] Part 3/3 Black Knight [ Is that all you've got! You expect to save the world like that?! ] Pirika [ Pipe down! Hero will never lose to the likes of you! ] Phoena [ Hero! ] Pirika [ Now! ] -- Hero thrusts his sword through the Black Knight -- Black Knight [ Guaaah...!! ] Pirika [ We did it! ] Black Knight [ Ho, hoho...you are strong indeed. ] -- The world around them begins to change -- Pirika [ What's going on? The scenery is morphing... Whoa?! ] -- There was a bright flash of light, and they found themselves back in the Royal Capital -- Yggdra [ Phoena, Hero! You were able to come back. ] Pirika [ Yggdra... Does that mean we escaped the chronicle? ] Phoena [ It's probably because we defeated the Black Knight. ] Pirika [ Speaking of which, where is... ] Phoena [ Right over there. ] Black Knight [ Will you go and save your world? ] Pirika [ Yup. ] Black Knight [ The king is in the tower up ahead. ] Phoena [ ... ] Black Knight [ And my chronicle? ] Phoena [ It's here... ] -- Phoena held out the Black Knight's chronicle -- Black Knight [ Thank you... ] Black Knight [ Phoena, Pirika. I'm sorry. I couldn't save the world. ] Black Knight [ Perhaps this is for the best. I can retain the memories I have with the both of you. ] -- A warm glow fills the room, and the dark aura from the Black Knight's chronicle fades away... -- Pirika [ The Black Knight's chronicle is turning white... ] Black Knight [ When the world is reborn, we'll meet again. Until then, I won't forget you. ] Black Knight [ Our memories are within me... ] Black Knight [ Ah... I remember every moment. ] -- The Black Knight slowly fades away -- Pirika [ The Black Knight disappeared. ] Phoena [ This chronicle... ] Pirika [ The Black Knight's... ] Yggdra [ Hero, you should hold onto this chronicle. ] Phoena [ I agree... That would be for the best. ] Pirika [ Phoena, can I ask you something? What was the Black Knight trying to do with me? ] Pirika [ I don't think I have the power to recreate an entire world... ] Yggdra [ (Phoena, Pirika has still not realized?) ] Phoena [ ...Pirika. It's okay. You don't have to worry about it. ] Phoena [ I'm sure the Black Knight was mistaken. ] Pirika [ I-I bet so. All that worry for nothing. ] Yggdra [ ...Hero, the only one left to defeat is the Black King. ] Yggdra [ I pray that your chronicle will not meet the same end. ] Phoena [ There is no way I will allow that to happen. ] Yggdra [ I'll join the alliance outside. The chronicle's power will be needed. ] Phoena [ Take care. ] Yggdra [ You folks as well. Let's meet again. ] Pirika [ Yggdra really helped us back there. ] Pirika [ We couldn't have entered the chronicle on our own... ] Phoena [ We must properly thank her later. ] Pirika [ (I wonder if this was written in Yggdra's chronicle?) ] Pirika [ (She could have told us before it happened. Unless the chronicle was...) ] Phoena [ Pirika, let's go to where the Black King is. ] Pirika [ W-Wait a minute. ] Pirika [ (The chronicle may not be absolute. In that case...) ] Pirika [ The future changes. Rather, it can be changed. ] Phoena [ Pirika, did you say something? ] Pirika [ N-Nothing at all. Now, let's find this Black King! ]